Second Attempt - A RotBTD crossover
by C'Riverblade
Summary: A year after the strange events that took place during the Presentation of the Suitors, Merida's parents decide to try again, but this time things are different. A young dragon trainer will also be participating. Meanwhile an isolated Princess gets an unexpected visitor. (Merricup & Jackunzel)
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS MY FIRST TIME DOING THIS! If anyone has any pointers, I'm more than willing to take any advice!**

 **This takes place** **one year after the movie Brave, two years before HTTYD2, one week before Tangled, and about ten years after Jack Frost woke up in the frozen pond (about 290 years before RotG).**

 **Merida is 17, Hiccup is 18, Rapunsel is turning 18, and Jack is still Jack (about 17 years old appearance give or take).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the movies they come from.**

* * *

"Merida! Are you even listening!"

"Wha'?" Said the princess sitting up straight in her chair.

Eleanor sighed, "I was just reminding you that the presentation of the suitors is in two weeks and we have a foreign guest coming!"

"Och, mum! We all know how the last one went, but still, foreign guest? From where? And why?"

Rubbing her temples, the exasperated queen continued, "I remember perfectly well how the last presentation of the suitors went, I was turned into a bear for goodness sake! And as for the foreign guest, if you were listening..."

She stopped here to glare at her daughter, "you would remember that long ago, us Highlanders signed a peace treaty with a Viking colony, saying that when you and the son of the great chief come of age, they will send the son of the great chief here to become a suitor. 'Hush now dear, questions at the end.' However at the presentation of the suitors a year ago, he was severely injured, and was unable to attend. But this year all is well and he will be coming, I believe you have met him, about five years ago, his name is Hiccup."

At this the horrified princess burst out laughing, "Hiccup?! Ha! I remember him alright, he was a small lad. Though he was 'bout half a year older then me, I towered over him about half a foot! And he is real scrawny too! As thin as a straw, nothing compared to his father! And all he did when he came over was sit in a corner and scribble in his little notebook!"

"Now, now Merida, don't be too harsh, remember, that was five years ago! I've heard that he has grown a lot! Besides if you don't like him, then you don't have to choose him. It will only be for a two weeks. You and the suitors will go on the four day travel through the woods to the nearby Kingdom Corona and stay six days with the royal family there, then you will come back the way you came. This way you will be able to spend lots of time outdoors, camping, fishing, hunting and what not as you journey to Corona and you will have lots of time to get to know the suitors, and hopefully make a decision."

Merida raised her eyebrows in surprise, "wow, that doesn't sound half too bad."

"Oh, and if you were listening, I said that Hiccup and his father are going to be coming in three days."

Merida nearly fell off her chair, "wha'? Three days? But the presentation of the suitors isn't going to be for another week!"

"Of course, but they will come early so the royal families can get to know each other. He will be accompanied by two friends and his father, they are to be our guests."

"Wha'? That means that I will have to put up with a scrawny nerd for an entire week before it even starts!" She jumped up and yelled in frustration.

"That's it! I'm going to go for a ride on Angus."

And with that statement she ran out the door.

* * *

 **Meanwhile on Berk...**

"What? Why? I barely even know her, let alone like her."

Hiccup and his father were sitting at the dinner table. Stoick sighed. "About five years ago, we went to Dunbroch to sign a peace treaty. And to show that we were at peace with them I agreed to send you to the presentation of the suitors. If she didn't have you then we will wait for the next generation, and the next, and so forth."

Hiccup sighed, "well, she probably won't choose me, so that won't be a problem."

Stoick laughed, "I wouldn't be so sure of that son". He smiled and looked at the 18 year old. Hiccup had grown a lot over the years since the battle with the Green Death.

He rode Toothless every single day, and spent more time learning how to fight. He wasn't that bad either, despite his small frame compared to the other vikings, he could beat nearly everyone in combat except his father. He had built lots of new weapons and extra gadgets to help him. His latest new toy was a metal tube which made a flaming sword appear out of one side out of the mouth of a dragon, and made Zippleback gas come out of the other.

Hiccup looked at him with raised eyebrows.

Stoick laughed again, "I mean now that you're all grown up, lots of the village girls are starting to fall for you." He stopped to look at his son and smile mischievously, remembering rumours around the island, "like that girl Astrid."

Hiccup choked on his food and went a deep shade of red. The chief laughed yet again.

"So uh when are we going?" Asked Hiccup, eager to change the subject.

"Tomorrow, seeing as it will take three days to sail there."

"But I thought the presentation of the suitors wouldn't be for at least another week."

"We will be going early, to get to know the royal family."

Hiccup considered this for a minute, "all right, but what are we to do with Toothless?"

Stoick scratched his beard, "that is a problem that I have been thinking about for some time now, the safest way is to bring him along and to hope that nobody sees him."

Hiccup smiled, "that's good, I don't think I can stand being somewhere without him for a whole, what is it, three weeks."

Stoic chuckled, "well we had better hurry up and get the ship ready, it's going to be a long trip."


	2. Chapter 2

**Again disclaimer, I don't own the characters or the movies (or books).**

 **So Yeah...**

* * *

"Curse this stupid dress!" Yelled the exasperated princess.

It wasn't that bad, at least she could move freely, and she could easily defend herself if there be need to, but she kept on tripping its long skirts, the sleeves were ridiculously long, and it looked ridiculous. It was dark blue and was embroidered with lots of white swirls, the bodice was a lighter blue and had more swirls but in the same dark blue as the skirts.

"I look like a giant wisp!"

"Now, now dear," the queen said, coming down behind her.

"You agreed to it, and we really need to hurry to the throne room."

"Och, I only agreed to it because it was either this or that tight pink dress which showed a bit more then I believe appropriate! And they wont be arriving for another half hour!"

"Better early then late" said the queen rolling her eyes.

"Let's get this over with then," said Merida entering the throne room and sitting down.

Five minutes later a servant came bustling in, "please welcome the Viking chief, Stoick the Vast, and his firstborn son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third!"

Merida snorted as the doors creaked open, "that's a really big name for such a sma..."

She stopped as the first two figures walked into the room. The first to enter was a tall buff man with a long auburn beard which was braided in many places. He was carrying a large axe, but he was smiling so warmly, that it canceled out the intimating look.

The next one to walk in was, there had to be a mistake, this tall and handsome lad couldn't be, Hiccup? His face was familiar enough that there was no doubt that he was Hiccup, but how?! How on earth did the talking fish bone turn into this!?

"Merida!" Queen Elenor hissed seeing her daughter's shocked face. "Close your mouth and sit up!"

Blushing she smoothed out her dress and sat up, looking at the Vikings. Hiccup had grown more than a foot since last time. His hair was longer and some of it was in a tiny braid. He didn't have that goofy nerd feeling about him at all, more like a strong prince. He had a metal foot on his left leg, and wore black leather armour with a shoulder piece that had a red dragon on it. The only thing he carried was a hilt for a sword but instead of a blade there was a two inch long iron dragon's head.

After him came two blonde Vikings, who according to the servant who was introducing the small party, were named Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They looked like twins, both had long hair which the girl had tied up. The girl had a pretty face but was looking around the room in boredom. Her brother on the other hand wore a look of extreme mischief.

Queen Eleanor stood up addressing the Vikings, "Welcome, Vikings of Berk!"

* * *

 **Later...**

Sighing, Hiccup collapsed on the bed. Tomorrow was the presentation of the suitors, but he was exhausted. But he had to go see Toothless. Groaning, he rolled off the bed. Unlike the wooden ones he was used to this one was soft and stuffed. His room was about the same size as his own in Berk, but everything was so different. The bed instead of being a single and dirty, was large and room was made of stone rather than wood, and there were tapestries on the walls that told different stories.

He turned to one with a girl and a bear. The girl was obviously the princess, her fiery mane was impossible to miss. The bear however looked noble and kind, it was twice as tall as the princess, with black fur. They were holding hands like they had a bond they couldn't break. Although it was such a simple tapestry, it made him curious to know more.

Then he remembered toothless. He grabbed a bag from a table and crept out and into the hallway. It was quiet all the way to the front courtyard. The moon shone brightly on the path in front of him. Wind sent leaves dancing into the sky. Sighing he continued into the forest.

Suddenly there was a sound like a breaking branch, he spun around taking his sword out, but not igniting the blade. There was nobody in sight.

Still keeping his sword out he continued into the forest, keeping quiet so as to hear any unusual noises.

He entered the clearing where he kept Toothless. The black dragon was curled up, asleep on a patch of singed grass. He awoke at the sound of Hiccup getting closer.

"Hey bud," he said scratching behind his ear.

"Wha' is that!" Yelled somebody behind him, instantly Hiccup ignited his blade, spinning around and pointing it at the voice.

A hooded figure stood crouched, on top of a boulder, aiming a bow at them.

"Wha' is that!?" She said eyeing the sword, there was something familiar about her voice.

"Princess Merida?"

She straightened up and threw her hood back, letting the fiery curls flow free, "Hiccup? Is that you?" She asked forgetting about the dragon.

"Uh, yeah. Oh, and this is Toothless." He said gesturing to the dragon.

"Toothless? Tha' is an odd name for such a beast, wha' is he?" She said putting the bow over her shoulder and walking slowly up to them. Toothless growled, making her freeze.

"Toothless," said Hiccup, "is a Night Fury, a dragon."

"A dragon you say," she said taking another step closer, "I've herd about them, never thought they'd come up this far north."

Hiccup chuckled nervously, "Yeah, they usually stay around the islands near Berk, but Toothless here," he said scratching him, "is my dragon."

"Your's?" Said Merida bewildered, "how?"

"It's a long story," said Hiccup.

"I have time," she said sitting on a nearby boulder.


End file.
